DMD-18 Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial
Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial is the 18th DMD set in the OCG. Details Like previous DMDs, this deck is thematic for Katta Kirifuda. Following the mono-civilization theme of the Dragon Saga block, this theme deck is based on Gaial Command Dragons and Human Baku in the Fire Civilization. It features both Dragheart Weapons and Creatures, as well as Psychic Creatures. Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon and Gaial Kaiser are featured on the back of the deck. It is the first time Victory cards are featured in DMD decks. It is also the second time Gaial Kaiser has been reprinted. All of the deck's cards have silver frame. New Cards: *Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral *Gaimusou, Angry Hero *Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon *Next Charger *Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon Cards like Hyperspatial Shooting Hole, Glenmalt, Dragon Edge, Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep and Meteor Charger have updated artworks, but they are not categorized as Mode Change Cards. How to play Increase your mana with Chargers so that you can play hyperspatial spells or summon Draguners early for the beatdown to begin. However, as the only small cost cards are Chargers, remodelling the deck a bit for more early game measures is advised. Defense is carried out by the shield triggers Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep, Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon and Reckless Cut Scrapper. There are few hand replenishment cards, mostly Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral to counter DMD-19's discard. However, there are late beatstick speed attackers to give the deck a more aggressive nature in order to achieve victory. The hyperspatial zone's max number is 8, so more psychic creatures or dragheart weapons can be added. Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword is not that suited for Glenmalt. Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord is not that versatile to link awaken because of Dragonic Pippi and its reliance on Gaial Zero. However, Hyperspatial Gaial Hole can be adapted for it. If one's strategy does not focus on Gaial King Dragon, Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole can be adapted along with Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious and Red ABYTHEN Kaiser. Contents *1x Gaial Kaiser (1a/20) Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord (1b/20) *1x Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword (2a/20) Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon (2b/20) *2x Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon (3/20) *2x Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral (4/20) *1x Axel Kaiser "Thunderclap" (5/20) *2x Gaimusou, Angry Hero (6/20) *4x Gaial Zero (7/20) *4x Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon (8/20) *4x Hyperspatial Shooting Hole (9/20) *4x Next Charger (10/20) *1x Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze (11a/20) Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened (11b/20) *2x Truekaiser Adrenaline Max (12/20) *3x Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" (13/20) *3x Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (14/20) *3x Reckless Cut Scrapper (15/20) *2x Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep (16/20) *1x Boost, Crimson Lord (17a/20) Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord (17b/20) *1x Dragonic Pippi (18a/20) Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord (18b/20) *1x Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword (19a/20) Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon (19b/20) *4x Meteor Charger (20/20) Contents sorted by Civilizations Fire Civilization: 40 *2x Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *2x Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral *1x Axel Kaiser "Thunderclap" *2x Gaimusou, Angry Hero *4x Gaial Zero *4x Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon *4x Hyperspatial Shooting Hole *4x Next Charger *2x Truekaiser Adrenaline Max *3x Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" *3x Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *3x Reckless Cut Scrapper *2x Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *4x Meteor Charger ' Fire Psychic Creatures: ' *1x Gaial Kaiser Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *1x Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon *1x Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened *1x Boost, Crimson Lord Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *1x Dragonic Pippi Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *1x Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon Suggested edits These edits are only if one wishes to improve the deck while keeping it as mono-Fire. Else, do not limit yourself to one civilization. Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Super Decks